Is It Hot In Here?
by ArcticBlaze
Summary: This was written as a request from a friend wanting this pairing. Pairing of Gibbs/Hart. Please do not read unless a mature adult for erotic content. Please send me feedback. I really do want it as an aspiring writer.
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rings and Gibbs goes to answer it. He opens the door, "I've told you that you can just come on in, Mags."

Hart smiles up at Gibbs and comes into the house. _There is something to be said for him answering the door now with a smile when she rings the doorbell instead of her just barging in. Of course, she had not respected him before. _She walks on over to the couch and sits, getting papers out of her briefcase.

Gibbs sighs as he closes the door. _More questions. More paperwork. _

"Gibbs, I know this is not easy for you, but we have to go over it in great detail in order for me to make sure you don't get put in jail. And you have yet to answer the question, 'Did you shoot Pedro Hernandez?' with a direct answer."

"Want a beer? I'm getting one." Gibbs walks away before she can look at his face good and pursue the question.

Hart purses her lips and says, "Yes." _Evades again. _She pulls out more papers and then reaches up for the beer as Gibbs comes back in the living room. She takes a hefty swallow. She leans back into the couch as Gibbs goes around the coffee table to sit. He props his legs on the table and crosses his feet, leaning back into the corner of the couch. She just looks at him, searching his face. He returns the look with his piercing blue eyes.

Gibbs takes another large swallow of beer as those blue grey eyes assess him. "Ask away, councilor."

"No need to get riled, Gibbs. I am only trying to help." _What does it say about her that she would rather spend a Saturday in this stubborn mans company than….well, stay at home. God, she was so lonely. _She sighs and drinks some more. She looks at Gibbs who sits up and runs his hand through his hair, sighing himself. "I know it seems like we go over this and over this; but we have to be ready." She looks at him sitting there holding his beer and looking frustrated. He is dressed in jeans and a worn t-shirt, smelling of wood. _He must have been working in his basement_. She stands up, "Show me what you're working on."

Gibbs looks up at her questioningly.

"I obviously interrupted you working on a project in your basement. I'd like to see it."

Gibbs gets up and goes to the kitchen for another beer. He turns and raises an eyebrow in question and holds one out to her. She accepts the beer as she throws her empty bottle in the trash. Gibbs opens the door leading to the basement and walks down the steps first.

She finds herself staring at his jean clad butt on the way down the steps and quickly diverts her attention. She looks over at the floor of the basement and sees cabinets. "You are building cabinets for your kitchen?"

"Yeah. I am going to do a little remodeling. Make the kitchen a little bigger, have some more space." Gibbs shrugs. He doesn't really think she's all that interested in his woodworking.

Hart lays her hand on the wood. She runs her hand back and forth across the smooth surface. "I always admired that you could do woodworking. It's not something I could do. Don't have the patience for it." She looks over at him and smiles. He chuckles and her heart speeds up. _What is wrong with her today?_ She takes a long pull from her bottle."What kind of wood did you use?"

Gibbs arches a brow at her. _Maybe she is interested_. "It's black oak."

Hart nods her head. "Have you decided what color of stain you are going to go with?"

Gibbs walks over and slides his own hand across one of the doors. "No, I have not gotten that far yet. I will decide when I am finished with all of them."

Hart nods again as she watches Gibbs hand run over the wood. _He has such wonderful hands, big and strong. _Hart mentally shakes herself and takes another large swallow of beer. "I really like the grain patterns in these doors."

Gibbs is watching her look at the doors and says, "I'm going to do a kitchen table and chairs as well to match the cabinets."

"That will be nice." She nods and takes another swallow of beer only to find it almost gone. "Alright, thanks for showing me what you were working on. Now, back to paperwork." She leads the way back out of the basement.

Gibbs follows her slowly. He watches the swaying hips in the midnight blue skirt in front of him going quickly up the steps. The fabric is tight across her rear and he feels heat pool in his groin. He gets back to the living room and before she can sit, Gibbs asks her, "Do you ever relax, Mags? What do you do for relaxation?" Gibbs leans against the doorframe and takes another swallow of beer.

Hart stops and turns to look at Gibbs. "Are you implying I don't know how to relax, Gibbs?" She takes a swallow only to find it empty. She goes into the kitchen and gets herself another one. She looks up to find Gibbs smirking at her. _Whew, it was hot in here. Wonder what the A/C is on…_ Hart pulls off her high heels and her jacket to her suit. She hangs the jacket on a chair neatly and scoots her heels closer to the same chair. She goes back over to sit on the couch. She tucks her feet under her and gets comfortable. _There. See? I can relax._

Gibbs watches her take off her heels. "Nooo. I wasn't implying anything. I don't imply. I was merely asking you what you do for relaxation." Gibbs pushes off the doorjamb with his shoulder and sits on the other end of the couch.

"Why?" Hart eyes him as she tilts the bottle up. She was starting to feel very comfortable and lazy.

"You don't make it easy, do you?" Gibbs says as he studies her face.

"Like someone else I know." She smiles at him.

Gibbs smiles and nods in acknowledgement. "You know I like to do woodworking. I don't know anything that you like to do, other than lawyering and buying expensive shoes."

Hart looks at his face to see if he was just making fun. All she could see was a sincere interest to know a little more about her. Hart sighs and takes another swallow. "It isn't easy for me to open up to people, Gibbs."

"That makes two of us, Mags." Gibbs responds quietly.

She looks at him again and then looks out the window. "I love to walk by the ocean on the beach. It gives me back a measure of peace, clears my mind. I jog on the beach most mornings before the sun comes up."

_Explains the nice calf muscles. _"See, was that so hard?"

Hart arches a brow at him. She takes another swallow of beer. "Your turn. Do you always spend your extra time in the basement?"

Gibbs shrugs, "Most of it. I don't have a lot of extra time. I'm always working." Gibbs smirks again and takes the last swallow of his beer. He gets up and gets another one. He brings one back to her. He takes her empty bottle and throws it away. _Hmmm, that makes four and rather quickly drank._

"Yeah. I'm always working, too. Speaking of work" She pulls out some papers and gives them to him. "I need you to read over these and see if they are correct."

Gibbs grabs the papers and puts his beer on the coffee table and starts reading. He is on the third page when Hart gets up and paces around the table.

Hart is burning up. She looks over at Gibbs reading. She wants to run her hands through that silver hair. _I bet it is soft_. _And his hands, what would they feel like on her body?_ She is so hot. Her hands reach up and unbutton the first button.

Gibbs is distracted by her moving and cannot concentrate on the paper. He looks up to find she has unbuttoned the ice blue blouse and pulled it from her skirt. "Whoa. I think you've had enough beer, councilor." He stands up to intercept her next pace.

Hart stops just out of his reach and looks at him with a wicked grin. She upturns the bottle and drinks it before Gibbs can stop her.

Gibbs takes the now empty bottle from her, shaking his head. "You eat anything today, councilor?"

"Come to think of it, I don't think I did. Why?"

Gibbs sighs. "I'll fix a pot of coffee and something for you to eat." Gibbs makes coffee in the kitchen and hears her say something about it being hot. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. He turns around to tell her to turn down the thermostat, only to be met with the site of a sultry eyed Hart coming into the kitchen with nothing on but matching ice blue lacy underwear and bra and her ice blue collared shirt which was totally unbuttoned. Gibbs swallowed. _Oh God, he was in trouble. _Gibbs turns around and studies the coffee machine intently. He says softly, "Mags, go back in the living room. I will be in there in a minute." Before he even gets the last out of his mouth, she is touching him. She leans up against him and runs her hands down his shoulders and to his arms. Gibbs heart picks up speed. Gibbs pulls in a long breath. He puts the coffee pot under the coffee maker and mashes start. She is still running her hands over him. Gibbs turns in her arms and starts buttoning her shirt. "I'm not done going over the papers. Let's get that out of the way first." Heat unfurls in his groin when she pokes her lip out in a dramatic pout, but she turns and goes into the living room. Gibbs leans back into the counter and pulls in several deep breaths before following her.

She is sitting on the couch, her shirt unbuttoned again, with her feet tucked under her. Her face is flushed with the heat of alcohol and the desire that's riding her pretty hard. Gibbs smiles at her, trying to keep things light. He ignores the temptation to look at her body and keeps his eyes on her face. He sits on the couch. His gut is telling him where this is going to have to end so he bends down and takes his shoes off. He slides his socks off and puts them on his boots. He looks up to find she has moved and is almost on top of him.

Hart feels emboldened and her body is on fire. She watches him take his shoes off and gets up to go to him. He looks up after sliding his socks off and she pushes him back into the couch and straddles him. She kisses his mouth but he keeps it firmly shut.

Gibbs doesn't move. He keeps his body as still as possible. One part of him was waking up fast, though. The heat of her crotch was seeping into his jeans and his body was responding whether he wanted it to or not.

Hart pulls away, "You're not attracted to me, Gibbs?"

Softly and shaking his head slightly, "I didn't say that, Mags."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

Gibbs sighs at the genuine hurt in her eyes. He had the feeling that she didn't sleep with men often and probably never with anyone from her job. She had to keep her guard up at work and show she was strong enough to swim with those sharks. The alcohol is lowering her normal defenses and he isn't about to take advantage. He keeps his eyes on hers as he puts his hands on either side of her open shirt and pulls her to him. "A kiss is all I will promise at this moment." He watches the anticipation in those blue grey eyes as his mouth gets closer to hers. He gently slides his lips over hers, exploring her mouth as if they have all the time in the world. Fire lances through his blood when her tongue slides into his mouth. He slides his against hers and it begins a dance of heat and hunger. _This is going to be harder than I thought. She feels so good in his arms. He wants her, but not like this. _Gibbs stands up and carries her with him. She locks her heels behind him as he carries her to the bathroom. She has already pulled the shirt out of his jeans when he pulls the shower glass door open with her still in his arms. He steps into the shower fully clothed and still kissing her. The water comes out of the shower head in a blast of ice cold pressured water. Hart gasps and unlocks her heels to slide away from him. She tries to get away from the water and Gibbs hauls her back up against him and holds her under the spray with him. He holds her against his chest.

The ice cold water and the heat of his chest against her hard nipples combine to make little flames lick at her abdomen. She runs her hands over Gibbs chest. The wet fabric is sticking to him.

Gibbs grabs her wrists lightly to keep her from continuing to stroke him. He leans his head over against hers and places his hand on the other side.

She turns her head into his neck and starts nuzzling him. She kisses his neck and runs her tongue over the pulse in his neck.

Gibbs gently turns her head the other way and lays it against his shoulder. He puts his other hand across her head to keep it there. He strokes her in a comforting way and starts rocking them gently. She starts hiccupping and he realizes she's crying. He leans back and pulls the hair out of her face.

She smiles up at him through her tears and the water from the shower, "It's ok, Gibbs. I know what they say behind my back. I know they call me the ice queen and other names." The tears fall faster. "Even drunk, I can't get laid." She says quietly.

Gibbs looks at her hard. "People are mean and I don't give a damn what people say. I _AM _attracted to you, Mags…."

"Then why are you not kissing me?" she looks up at him miserably.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her hard with all the hunger he is feeling. She immediately responds and Gibbs doesn't want to stop, but he is _not_ going to take advantage of her alcohol induced seduction. _Even if he does have an extremely painful erection._ He tears his mouth away and puts his hands on either side of her face. "Because when we do make love, I want you to remember every moment of it." Then he kisses her again. He can at least ease her suffering even if he refuses to ease his. He reaches down and caresses her breast through the lace. He kneels on one leg and brings her down on the other where her back is across his leg and he kisses her breast right through the lace.

The combination of Gibbs soft tongue and the rough lace have her gasping. Her body is responding to his every touch. She is already on fire with need and he is making the blaze even hotter. Her blood is zinging through her body.

The lace barely reaches above the nipple so he runs his tongue along the edge of it and then nips her nipple through it. Hart groans and arches her back. Gibbs runs his hand down her abdomen and slides his hand under the lace and through the curls between her legs. He slides his finger between her lips and finds her soaked with need. Gibbs own body jerks in reaction to finding hers so ready. He slides his finger back up to the little nub with all those wonderful nerve endings and he flicks his finger over it.

Hart responds by widening her legs and arching her back even more as the butterflies in her stomach turn to lightning zipping around inside of her. Her body reveling in what his hands and mouth are doing. The cold water mixing with the heat of his hand only adds to the wonderful sensations unfurling in her belly.

Gibbs sucks on her breast hard and slides his finger over the nerves faster. Hart moans and the fire in his blood heats up and his member thickens at how wonderfully her body answers to his slightest touch. _Whoever called this woman an ice queen has never touched her._ Gibbs continues to work his finger and then slides it into her silken heat. He pulls his finger in and out of her while caressing the little nub with his thumb. He leans over her and nuzzles her breast through the fabric and runs his tongue over her skin above it. Her legs are moving now and her hips are thrusting, wanting more. Gibbs hand picks up speed and he alternates between nipping and sucking her nipple hard. Her body stiffens. Gibbs tweaks the nub hard and sends her over the edge. He watches her face as she splinters into a million pieces and calls out "Jethro". Gibbs is breathing hard like he just run a marathon. He wants her so bad he can taste her. He watches her throat swallowing. He looks hungrily at the dark, hard nipples through the wet lace that leaves nothing to the imagination. He leans down and nuzzles the satiny skin above the lace. He pulls the lace aside with his teeth and covers her naked breast with the heat of his mouth and sucks gently as he flicks his finger back and forth slowly across that nubbin between her legs.

Hart was just coming back to Earth when she feels Gibbs hot mouth on her breast and then he touches that sensitive area and her legs jerk and she moans. She grabs his jeans top in one hand and holds his leg with the other as he builds her back up quick. Tiny quakes spiral up her body. They spin faster and faster as his hands guide her back into the storm.

Gibbs feels her muscles quivering again and he rolls the nub between his fingers as he sucks her breast hard and then nips it gently. Her body goes rigid again and he lifts up to watch her face. Her mouth is open, gulping air and her head is thrown back. He rubs her harder and slides across the nerves faster. Her head starts thrashing and she sobs his name. He tweaks the little bundle hard and rolls it between his fingers and then tweaks it again as she shatters.

Gibbs is breathing hard. He watches the pure enjoyment of her climax on her face as she comes apart. His blood is sizzling and he wants to haul her up and dive into the heat of her body, but he just pulls her to him and rocks them as her body goes limp.

Hart loses her mind as the second climax blazes through her body hard and makes her come completely apart. It takes her several moments to gather her brain back together for thought. And then Hart is mortified at what has just happened. She just climaxed _twice! _in this mans arms and she has _begged him for it_. She can't look at him. She is definitely sober now. Gibbs is rocking them and her heart finally slows down to its normal rhythm. She says quietly, "You can let me up now, Gibbs."

Gibbs barely hears her and he doesn't want to let her go but she is trembling now from more than the aftershocks of her orgasm. He is cold as well. He stands up, noticing she will not look at him. He turns the water off and turns to say something and she is leaving the shower. Gibbs grabs her and pulls her back into the shower. "Oh, no. You look at me."

Hart swallows and then straightens her back and looks at Gibbs. "I am sorry I acted the way I did. Thank you for not taking advantage of my overindulgence."

Gibbs clenches his jaw and tilts his head. "That's all you have to say to me? After what just happened…"

"What do you want me to say?" Hart says angrily.

Gibbs drops her arm and stalks over to the shower door. He strips his clothes off quickly and leaves them in a wet pile inside the shower. He is careful she doesn't see his arousal while stripping. He grabs a towel from the cabinet, and walks off to his bedroom leaving her standing there dripping.

She slides down the wall of the shower and puts her head in her hands. More tears fall and that just makes her angrier. She leans her head back and tries to remember what happened. It's kind of fuzzy in her head. Her being undressed and he being fully clothed speaks volumes, though. She does remember the part about asking Gibbs why he didn't kiss her and what he said. Her heart speeds up again as she remembers his words. She sighs. He had acted the perfect gentleman and she had been a complete ass. But in her defense, she doesn't really know how to handle men when it comes to this kind of thing. She cannot remember the last time she was with someone. She gets up, takes off her wet clothes and towels off. She opens the bathroom door to find a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants folded neatly lying on the floor. Her eyes tear up again and she wipes them impatiently as she retrieves the clothes and closes the door. She puts them on. The t-shirt is very long and smells of him. She lifts the shirt against her nose and sniffs deeply in appreciation. The jogging pants are bunched up at her feet as they are too long; but they are comfortable and warm. She finger brushes her hair and sighs at the mirror. She gets a wash cloth and wets it in warm water to wash her face. She pads barefoot into the kitchen. The coffee smells good. A cup of it already sits waiting on her along with a sandwich. She smiles as she bites into it. Peanut butter and apple jelly. _Nice_. She hears hammering and goes to the basement door. She leans against the railing on the landing and watches Gibbs as she eats her sandwich. He has on a pair of jogging pants as well and another worn t-shirt.

Gibbs knows the moment she steps through the door. Flashes if icy blue lace and her face as she climaxes run through his mind and he bangs the nail a little too hard as he drives it into the wood. His body is still aching for release but he is also angry with her for avoiding talking to him. He drives another nail in. He sighs. _He would probably be embarrassed as well, truth be told._ He drives another nail into the cabinet backing. He looks up to see her eating the sandwich he made her. He cannot help smiling. His heart speeds up when she returns the smile. Movement catches his eye and he looks down to see her toes moving. He quirks an eyebrow at her.

Hart sees him glance at her feet and then the eyebrow shoots up. She instantly stops the movement of her toes. It was a nervous habit. It is the only part of her body people cannot see when she is nervous and it is how she copes, by moving her toes. She watches as Gibbs puts down the hammer and walks towards her. She swallows the last of her peanut butter sandwich as he hits the bottom step. His eyes never leave her face as he comes up the steps to stand in front of her. She takes a swallow of her coffee. "You make really good coffee, Gibbs."

Gibbs searches her face and says thanks. He puts his hand on her elbow and guides her back through the door. He pours some more coffee in his mug and turns around to lean on the counter. She sits at the table with her feet tucked under her. Gibbs crosses his ankles to hide his reaction to her.

Hart looks up to find him studying her. His eyes are a darker blue than they normally are and her heart speeds up. She takes another swallow of coffee.

"Do you remember everything?"

She swallows hard before answering. "Not all of it. Some of it is a little fuzzy."

Gibbs nods and looks in his cup. "It is probably the most I've seen you drink at once and you drank it fast; and you had not eaten so it went straight to your head. How are you feeling now?" He looks back at her.

Hart cannot look at him. She looks into her cup and says quietly, "Embarrassed. Gibbs, I am sorry….."

He steps to her and bends over in front of her fast with his palm hitting the table. "_Don't_ say you are sorry. Mags. Look at me." He waits until her eyes meet his. His face is very close to hers. "I'm not. Noo. I am not sorry at all." He says it softly.

Hart studies his face. She swallows again. She sees the dark turbulence in his eyes, a storm of hunger and need. "I thought you had a rule about lawyers."

Gibbs shrugs and gives her words back to her, "It's a stupid rule." He gives her his crooked smile.

Hart smiles back with her heart in her throat. _Oh God, she wants this man. _Hart watches his eyes as she closes the inch gap between them. She kisses his lips softly and is rewarded with a groan from Gibbs.

Gibbs grips the table to keep from grabbing her and hauling her up and ripping the clothes off of her. He deepens the kiss to let her know how much he wants her. He slides his tongue around hers several times in urgent demand.

Hart sits her coffee down and pushes it away from them. She puts her hands on Gibbs face as they kiss. She lightly runs her fingers along his neck, around his ears, and through his hair.

Gibbs pulls her up against his body. He slides his hand down her back and pulls her against him so she can feel the hardness that he wants inside of her.

Hart feels his hardness pressing into her. The jogging pants are thin and hide nothing. Heat spreads into her abdomen. She responds to the urgency in Gibbs hands and in the heat of his mouth. She reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it up. Gibbs grabs it the rest of the way and pulls it over his head impatiently. It lands on the floor. Gibbs mouth comes back down on hers. Hart runs her hands over his chest through the white curls and breaks away from his mouth to place open mouthed kisses over his chest. Gibbs pulls the shirt over Harts head and slants his mouth across hers again as his hands cover her breasts.

Gibbs is going up in flames. The image of her face as she climaxed earlier is etched into his brain and his body is in overdrive. He holds her breasts in his palms and runs his thumb across both nipples back and forth as he continues the assault on her mouth. He deepens the kiss and presses into her harder. Teeth clash as his tongue swirls faster around hers. He feels her reach between them and she slides her hand over his rigid penis. The fabric of his jogging pants slides with her hand and makes the sensation rougher and it sends flames licking up his groin. Gibbs comes up for air and steps back. He kicks his shoes off and hooks his thumbs in his jogging pants to pull them off impatiently.

Hart pulls hers off as well. Her eyes widen when they see his engorged flesh. It strains towards her as she watches and her eyes snap back to find Gibbs watching her. He steps deliberately toward her with no mistaking what he has in mind. Her heart leaps back into her throat at the fierce hunger in his eyes. She wets suddenly dry lips.

Gibbs eyes fall to the tiny slip of tongue coming out to wet her lips. He sucks in his breath hard and then claims her mouth again. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth as he drives her back against the kitchen wall. He cannot wait anymore to be inside of her. To be surrounded by her silken heat. He picks her up and impales her, his member sliding in to the hilt.

Hart pulls away from his mouth and gasps. She puts her hands on his shoulders as he slams into her again.

Gibbs watches her eyes as he pulls out and slams back in as deep as he can. _God, she felt good. It had been so long. _Her muscles are tight and suck on him as he pulls back out only to push in again. He watches the emotions on her face. His jaw clenches as he drives into her again.

Hart is amazed at how good he feels inside of her. Each slide along her muscles as he pulls out sends tiny earthquakes through her tummy and then the delicious sensation he causes as he pushes back in has tiny flames rippling up her body. Her mouth parts to take in more air.

Gibbs takes her mouth again. He grips her hips hard and pushes and pulls them in time to his thrusting body. He pulls his mouth from hers so they can breathe. He leans his forehead against hers, their breath mingling in little huffs of pleasure. Gibbs leans forward and nips her bottom lip and then licks it in apology. His mouth makes a trail of openmouthed kisses down her jaw line as his thrusts slow down to deep and slow to torture both of them. He nips her neck and then sucks hard on her nipple.

Hart's breath hisses out between her teeth and she pulls Gibbs head back up so her mouth can play havoc with his as she gyrates her hips to get her urgency across.

Gibbs groans when she sucks his tongue hard into her mouth. Her hips jerk forward as he plunges into her and Gibbs loses it. He bucks into her over and over again, faster and faster. They pull apart again to gulp air and Gibbs leans his head against her shoulder as he drives into her even faster. He turns his head and nips her neck.

Hart has her legs locked around Gibbs and she uses her heels to help gyrate her hips and meet his advances until he is just moving too fast for her to keep up. His hands are digging into her hips and pumping them up to meet his thrusting hips. Hart is on fire. She leans forward and bites the pulse at his neck in excitement. Her legs unlock from around his waist and stiffen. "Jethro" comes out in a plea as the earthquakes take her apart.

Gibbs looks at her when her legs straighten. The site of the emotions chasing across her face as she fragments has Gibbs throwing his head back as his shaft swells larger. He is pumping into her ever faster and then he slams into her hard to the hilt calling Mags in a hoarse bark as he implodes. He rocks into her fast twice more before ramming home hard again and staying. Her muscles were squeezing him tight and contracting all around him sending waves of pleasure ripping through him. He knows he is pushing her against the wall but he is afraid to let up with the pressure in case they both fall. He leans his head against her shoulder and catches his breath.

Hart lets her head fall against the wall, not wanting to add any more weight to Gibbs. Her breath is coming in gasps of air and she is limp as a dishrag. She turns her head so she can kiss Gibbs cheek.

Gibbs turns his head to look at Mags and he smiles at her. She smiles back. He grips her hips and lifts her away from the wall. She locks her heels around him and leans closer to him to help with him carrying her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hart looks at her watch. It is nearing five. She walks to the windows and looks out at the sky. Her corner office is forty floors up and she enjoys the view. Gibbs is on her mind. _I need to return his call. I have not talked to him in two weeks. Since they had…_ The office door swings open with a whoosh and she sees Gibbs in the reflection of the window come storming in with Nora, her secretary coming in behind him telling him he cannot just enter. She smiles. _Speak of the devil._ Hart turns and defuses the situation immediately. She walks toward her secretary who is still fuming at Gibbs. "Nora. It is alright." Hart looks at her watch again even though she knows what time it is, "It's already after 5. Why don't you go ahead and take off? I will see you in the morning." Hart has her hand on her secretary's lower back, guiding her out the door as she says this.

Gibbs watches Hart come across the room smoothly in another business skirt suit, this one black with a red buttoned blouse. He looks around her office as she soothes the secretary. Four walls of glass make up the outside wall of her office. No lights are on as this fills the entire office with bright light. Bookshelves from ceiling to floor are on the left side and filled with books. Wooden filing cabinets are on the other side. The two windows by the door left for view into the office were covered in expensive wooden blinds matching the shelves and desk. The large mahogany desk is positioned near the windowed walls. It is neatly organized as is the rest of her office. A large plant with wide leaves is next to the filing cabinets and gives her office added warmth.

As her secretary is now leaving, Hart starts closing her office door, "Now. Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Hart locks the door. At Gibbs questioning look, "Habit. I always lock it when I am with a client."

"Is that all I am to you? A client? Am I even that anymore since you have not returned my calls?" Gibbs says softly in that way that lets you know he is anything but happy.

"One phone call and I was in court."

"That was last week. Why haven't you returned my call?"

Hart is now on the other side of her desk; she leans on the desk instead of sitting, "Honestly?"

In an irked tone, "No. I want you to lie to me."

She ignores the barb. She answers quietly and sincerely, "I wasn't sure what to say. I'm still not. This isn't something I do, Gibbs. Matter of fact, I've never done this. I make it a point not to sleep with clients; it's a conflict of interest. You just….." Hart sighs and looks away for a moment. "I am just really attracted to you, Gibbs and I am not sure how to handle it."

"Mags, it's not like we are buying a house together. And I have made it a point never to involve lawyers in my business whether it is personal or not. So, we are both in new territory." Gibbs comes around the desk. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

Hart turns to look at him. "You mean dinner?" She watches him come around her desk dressed in a burgundy button up shirt with dark blue jeans and a navy blue jacket. He looks nice. _Very nice._ The top button of his burgundy shirt is undone and his normal white under shirt is missing. Her body reacts to the few white curls of chest hair she can see by her tummy doing summersaults.

"Yep. Let me take you to dinner." Gibbs is near her now. "What are you in the mood for?" As soon as the question left his mouth, her light blue eyes became smoky with desire.

Her heart speeds up in anticipation as he leans toward her. He gently kisses her on the cheek and straightens.

She smells good and his loins tighten. He slides his finger back and forth on the red collar and grins at her wickedly. "You have on red laced underwear to match the blouse?"

"See what I mean? We are not going to be able to concentrate on this case." Hart sighs.

"Hey. Stop worrying. We will take it one day at a time. You want me to get another lawyer?"

Hart is angry all of a sudden, "No. No, I do not. I am the best lawyer for you and you do not have time to hire another. Your case is coming up in less than four weeks and you still have not answered the one question I keep asking you." She steps away from him during her spout of anger.

Gibbs sighs. "I am not answering that question now."

"When? When are you going to answer? Because believe me, it is going to come out when you are on the stand. Are you prepared to say something then?"

Gibbs is angry and frustrated now. "Maybe dinner wasn't such a good idea."

He starts to walk to the door.

Hart is angry with herself for starting this knowing where it would end and she doesn't want him to leave. She pulls in a deep breath. "No. Dinner isn't a good idea right now." She says it a little softer and with no anger in her voice.

Gibbs hears the difference in her voice and stops. He doesn't turn around for a moment.

Hart gets a little impatient. "Do you want an answer to your earlier question?"

"Which quest…" Gibbs trails off as he turns around to find Hart in nothing but her red blouse and black heels.

Hart is slightly pink in the face as she says, "If you want to know the answer to your question, come find out." She is still holding her jacket and skirt in her right hand and she purposely drops them. A challenge.

Gibbs is still thinking of leaving when he sees her drop the clothes like she is throwing down a gauntlet. Gibbs heart stops beating and then starts flying. This time, she is in full command of her senses. A beast inside him comes roaring to life. He walks forward slowly, stalking her.

Hart watches his calculated steps, placing one foot slowly in front of the other. Her eyes snap to his. The predatory gleam in his eyes makes her instantly wet. Her mouth parts to pull in a ragged breath and she fights the urge to run.

Gibbs is nearing her when his nostrils flare with her scent. His head drops a bit and his eyes devour her slowly. His eyes slide up her shapely legs to the hem of her shirt. His jeans are painfully tight.

Hart watches Gibbs eyes feast on her and it makes her feel absolutely delightful. Then, he is standing close to her and the look of pure hunger that he shoots her from beneath his eyebrows has even more heat pooling in her groin.

Gibbs slides his hand around her neck and his fingers tangle into her hair to pull her head back deliberately so his lips can besiege hers in a storm of need. The other hand grips her buttocks and pulls her into his body.

Hart savors the feel of Gibbs mouth on hers. She slides her tongue into his mouth and he promptly swirls his tongue around hers. He sucks her tongue hard and then swirls his tongue around it again. They come apart gasping.

Gibbs sees the pulse pounding at her neck and leans in to nip it. She gives a small cry.

Hart is very aroused by Gibbs obvious hunger for her. She leans forward and kisses his pulse as he did hers, but instead of nipping it, she sucks on it. Gibbs groans and she cups him through his jeans.

Gibbs releases the beast he has been holding back when Hart caresses him through his jeans. He claims her lips in a searing kiss. His hands pull apart her blouse, buttons flying in all directions. He swallows her protest and deepens the kiss. His hands fondle her breast through the lacy fabric of her bra. He runs his hand over her abdomen and slides his hand across the fabric between her legs only to find it soaked. Gibbs tears his mouth from hers and steps back. His eyes devour her body again, finding not red lace as he had thought but black, dainty lace. _Naughty. _He pulls his jacket off.

As Gibbs is pulling his jacket off, Hart closes the gap between them. She unbuckles his belt and pulls it through the loops with a loud pop. Her fingers start unbuttoning his jeans but Gibbs grabs her and hauls her against him. _He wants inside of her now. To feel that slick heat engulfing him. _Their mouths meet in a tempest of desire. Gibbs walks forward, pushing Hart as he goes.

Hart feels the desk hit her legs and then Gibbs hands roughly turn her. His hands come around her and stroke her nipples through the lace. His mouth is placing hot, openmouthed kisses across her shoulders, up her neck, and across to her ear. He nips her ear lobe and then sucks on it. Both of his hands slide down to her hips.

Gibbs slides his hands under the thin lace and snatches it apart.

Hart gasps as Gibbs rips her underwear apart and is secretly thrilled at his aggressiveness.

Gibbs slides his hand into her curls and slides his finger between her lips to play with the nub between her legs. Her legs spread a little and Gibbs releases the aching member from his jeans. He pulls Hart against him so she can feel the hardness pressing into her buttocks as he strokes her. He opens his mouth and places his teeth on her shoulder and just holds them there, adding a little pressure and then dragging them slowly together.

Hart is going up in flames. Tiny explosions were going off all through her body and the feel of Gibbs silky head touching her only excites her even more. She lifts her leg onto the desk and Gibbs lets go of her only to grip her hips and pull her back as he plunges deep into her tight, hot canal. Gibbs reaches around her and slides his finger over that magic button as he rocks into her.

Hart arches her back as Gibbs works his magic. She grips the desk with her hands until they are white with effort. Papers slide off and hit the floor along with a few other items. Hart doesn't give a damn as Gibbs pounds into harder. Her breath comes in little huffs as the tiny explosions become larger explosions.

Gibbs is breathing hard as well. Harts muscles are contracting all around his shaft, gripping him tightly and sucking at his member as he pulls out and then pushing against him as he pushes back in. Her muscles are gripping and loosening faster so he picks up speed. His finger dances a little faster across her nerves to bring her higher.

Hart is lost in sensations. She moves her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts. She arches her back even more so Gibbs can get even deeper. Flames engulf her and vibrations fill her whole being. She pleas with Gibbs.

Gibbs hears her pleas and waits a moment more before pinching the nub. He rubs it hard again and then tweaks it again. Her muscles go crazy. Gibbs grabs both of her hips and starts slamming into her hard and deep with each thrust faster and faster. With a hoarse bark of 'Mags' he jumps off the cliff. He embeds himself to the hilt with one more thrust and just enjoys the movement of her muscles as they squeeze him. He puts his hand on either side of her on the desk and rests, catching his breath.

Hart is slowly coming back to Earth and is lying flat on her desk. She looks around and then softly laughs.

Gibbs groans when Hart laughs. Her muscles affecting him inside of her. He slips out of her and buttons up his jeans. Hart puts her leg down and turns around. Laughter is still dancing in her eyes. Gibbs looks at the floor and chuckles as well. Her usually pristine office and appearance are a little disheveled. His eyes rove over her blouse hanging open, the black lace barely covering her breasts, high heels on her feet, and then nothing else but what God has graced her with.

Hart watches Gibbs as his eyes slide over her. A slow smile comes to his face and then he steps close to her.

Gibbs places his hands on either side of her face gently cradling her head. "You are beautiful." He covers her lips with his in a lazy exploration.


End file.
